¡BOLA DE DRAGÓN!
by Naileben
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si un día sustityen Héroes Espaciales por otra série? ¿Y si esta fuera Bola De Dragón? ¿Leo, cómo se lo Tomaría? Basado en TMNT 2012 Mal SUMMARY, lo siento :P Mi primera historia en TMNT, denme una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, bueno , bueno, vamos con otra de mis idas de pinza mas bestiales.

Es mi primer fic de TMNT, dadle una oportunidad!

PD:Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, y dragon ball tampoco, solo espero que se diviertan leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

PDD: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, me disculpo por adelantado :P

PDD:¿Se puede considerar crossover? De momento no lo pongo, ya que los personajes de Dragon Ball no se ven implicados directamente, pero no tendre problema en canviarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

Nuestra historia comienza un lluvioso Martes de Septiembre. La lluvia havia empapado Nueva York Durante días, y no tenia intención de parar. Era el tercer dia que nuestros héroes no podían salir de las alcantarillas, ya que estaban inundadas. Por suerte, habían conseguido provisiones el dia anterior al diluvio, y procuraban racionarlas bien con la ayuda del Sensei.

Sin poder ir a patrullar, los tres hermanos estaban tumbados comodamente en el sofá jugando al Monopoly. Mikey estaba ganando lo nunca escrito con las estaciones de tren, mientras que Donnie intentaba calmar a su temperamental hermano Raphael, a la vez que a si mismo.

-Raph, calmate, solo es un juego. –decía un frustrado Donnie.

-Sí, Raph- decía Mikey con un tono burlón- Solo es un juego. Solo que algunos tenemos mas habilidad que otros.

-Te voy a machacar!-Raphael iba a ponerse en pie cuando una voz proveniente de delante del televisor le detuvo.

-¡SILENCIO!- Era Leonardo, que estaba disfrutando de otra aventura con el capitán Ryan.

Pocas veces el líder gritaba de esa forma, pero cuando lo hacía, daba miedo.

-No te esfuerces, hermano -dijo el genio deteniendo a su hermano de rojo, quien iba a "aclarar" las cosas con Leo- Ya sabes que es imposible hablar con él cuando hacen esa estúpida serie.

-¡OS HE OÍDO!- Gritó un MUY enfadado Leonardo.

-Lo que tu digas, Friki.-Pero el de azul no le prestó atención, volvía a estar inmerso en la serie.

-Continuemos, te toca Donnie.-dijo sonriente Mikey.

-Doble! Tres mas tres, seis, voy… ¿A la estación otra vez?-Se enfadó Donatello- ¡Debe ser una broma!

-No, hermano, no es broma- dijo mikey, mas feliz que nunca- Afloja la mosca, me debes… 950$!

-¿QUE? No tengo tanto!-se lamentó.

-Pues hipoteca una casa- dijo el de rojo.

-Todas hipotecadas.-Negó el de morado

-Y el hotel?-Insistio Raphael. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que el creído de Mikey ganara por décima vez consecutiva.

-No tiene una, sino tres.-Sentenció sabiendo que no tenia mas que hacer.

-Pues no queda mas remedio.-dijo mikey con una falsa voz de tristeza.- Caes en bancarrota.

Donnie bufó.-Da igual, ya había perdido las esperanzas de ganar.

-Raph, preparado para perder? ¡Te toca!-Sonrió victorioso Mikey.

-No lo tengas tan claro,aún me quedan…-Miró el mísero dólar que tenia- Aún me queda esta tirada!, Sí, seguro que…-Raphael se paró en seco al ver el resultado de los dados- Joder…

-¿Que ha salido, raph? No será un 12 por casualidad, ¿no?-Fanfarroneó el menor al ver que su pobre hermano iba a tener que pagarle 2000$, ya que tenia dos hoteles en esa plaza.

-¡Pero como puede ser! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡No puedes ganar siempre!- decía el de rojo.

-Sí! Sí que puedo! ¿Quien ha ganado onze veces seguidas y sigue invatido, Raph?

El mayor iba a comenzar a perseguirlo cuando un fuerte grito se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO! ¡NO!-Leo gritaba desesperado al televisor.

Raph, Mikey y Donnie se acercaron a su hermano temiendose lo peor.

-¿Que pasa, Leo?-Dijo Donnie enseguida

Leo estaba enfrente del televisor con esa mirada de fan psicópata que todos hemos tenido alguna vez (Sí, que nadie lo niegue).

-¿Qué esta pasan…?-comenzó Raphael. En cuanto vio a su hermano así entró en razón- ¿Otra vez esa chorrada?

Al oír las palabras de su hermano, se la acercó con cara de asesino sanguinario.

-NO TE ATREVAS a llamar chorrada a esto!-dijo furioso, señalando al televisor.

-Ya basta, chicos, que pasó, Leo?-Intentó poner paz el de naranja.

-Cancelan Heroes Espaciales! -Dijo Leonardo con cara de ruina.

-¡Genial! Ya no tendre que aguantar mas esa bobada. –Dijo el de rojo

-Raph, no seas así- dijo Mikey- Y… ¿Qué hacen en vez de…?

Leo le cortó- ¡No lo quiero saber! ¡Me da igual! Tres días sin salir y ahora esto…!- Se fue quejándose para él mismo hacia su habitación.

-Leo…!-intento llamarlo el mas pequeño.

-Déjalo, Mikey- dijo Raphael.- Que hacen en vez de eso, Donnie?

-Donnie miró el EPG- Pues harán… ¡Eh! ¡Dragon Ball!- dijo emocionado.

-Genial, otra frikada- se lamentó el de rojo- Yo me largo.

-¡No! April me habló de esta serie, triunfa mucho en todos los países a nivel mundial!

-No es una serie, Donnie, son DIBUJOS ANIMADOS para críos de… -Su hermano de morado le cortó.

-Solo digo que le des una oportunidad. Estamos atrapados hasta nuevo aviso, ¿Qué vas a perder?

-Shh! Callaros, ya empieza!-Mikey ya estaba emocionado.

*Vamos con afán, todos a la vez!

A buscar con ahínco la Bola Dragón.

Sin duda será, convencido estoy,

Una aventura grande llena de emoción!

Este mundo es una isla sin par

Donde hay escondido un tesoro en él…*

La serie empezó, y, nadie sabe porqué, desde que conocieron al pequeño con cola de mono, se quedaron enganchados a la tv.

*Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una montaña de la cual nadie ha oído jamás hablar, vivía un niño, cuyo nombre era Son Goku.-En la Tv se veía la sombra de un niño con… ¿Cola? Practicando artes marciales, algo similar a lo que hacían ellos en su entrenamiento, solo que sin armas- El Abuelo de Goku murió por causas desconocidas, pero no sin antes enseñarle al pequeño las artes marciales…

Y esta es Bulma, una chica de ciudad que ha venido en busca de las Bolas Del Dragon.-El televisor mostraba a una joven de cabellos azules que viajaba en coche.

Cuando Goku y Bulma se encontraron, Goku tumbó el coche de la chica de un solo golpe de pie.

-Kiaaaaa-gritó el pequeño-Muere, monstruo!

-Ayy!-del coche salió Bulma.

-Que raro! Ha salido un chico del interior del monstruo! Un chico muy feo… Y débil!-Crece, bastón!- el bastón que Goku empuñaba creció hasta dar a la puerta del coche y enviarlo mas lejos.

-¿Qué…?¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunto Bulma aterrada.

-Es mi baston mágico, por si te interesa. Se alarga hasta el infinito y mas alla, así que no te andes con juegos- dijo apuntándola con su arma.*

-Guaau, donnie, prodrias inventar un palo como ese?- preguntó mikey ilusionado.

-Infinito como ese no, pero puedo…-el genio fue cortado.

-Shh! Callaros que no oigo. -Raph estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de las risas ironicas de sus hermanos.

*Eso no es un monstruo, bobo!-dijo Bulma- Es un coche!

Goku se la miraba de pies a cabeza- eres muy delicada para ser un chico! No tienes musculo… Ni cola tampoco!- se sorprendió el niño-¿Por qué no llevas cola?

-SOY DELICADA POR QUE SOY UNA CHICA! Una preciosa y delicada CHICA. Y eres TU el raro que lleva cola!- La chica casi deja sordo al pobre muchacho*

-Jaja, mira, Raph, podríais hacer buena pareja. Tenéis el mismo temperamento.-dijo el de naranja.

-Si,si lo que tu digas Mikey- Estaba tan absorto que ni siquiera miró al pequeño.

*La chica empuñaba una pistola negra, con la cual disparó al pequeñ , para sorpresa de todos, simplemente se frotó la cabeza ante las balas que le habían disparado.

-Ayyy- se quejó el niño- eso duele, ¿Sabes?

La chica estaba estupefacta-¿QUE? Como puede ser que sigas vivo?¡Si te he tirado todas las balas!

-Ja,ja tengo la cabeza dura, ¿Sabes?-Ahora Goku reía como si tal cosa, como si los disparos le hubiesen hecho cosquillas*

Sin querer, un "Guuaaauuu" se les escapó a los tres hermanos, imaginándose cuanto tendrían que entrenar ellos para conseguir eso.

Estaban casi hipnotizados cuando empezó a sonar la música que indicaba el final del episodio.

*Todo es colosal,

Irreal, soñador.

Quiero viajar a ese país lejano y singular!

Has de ser valiente y tenaz

No mirar jamás hacia atrás

Pues sino, nada en la vida tu conseguirás*

-¡NO! Y ya esta? ¿Solo eso?-dijo un frustrado Raphael.

-Jaja, pensé que dijiste que era para críos, hermano.- le reprochó en broma el genio.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuando he dicho eso?- Se hizo el distraído.

-Pues hace exactamente 20 minutos, antes de que empezara…- apuntó Mikey.

-Es igual-el de rojo cortó el tema- Igualmente es mejor que ese juego estúpido.

-Sí, claro, es estúpido porque no ganas, ¿no?- dijo el de naranja en tono de burla.

-Ay!- su hermano le había dado un manotazo en la nuca.-Donnie…-dijo mientras se frotaba el lugar del golpe- Podrias… Podrias dejarme ver tu palo bô?

-Sí!-se alegró el de rojo-ehem, digo… Sí, vamos al dojo, tengo ganas de entrenar.

-Pero si ya casi son las 22:00! Creéis que Splinter nos dejara entrar en el dojo ahora?- preguntó el genio- Aunque, por intentarlo…

Se dirigieron hacia el dojo, pero vieron que estaba cerrado.

-Ohhh- se lamentó Mikey.

-¿Qué ocurre, chicos? ¿Por que tanto alboroto?-Una voz grave sonó detrás de ellos.

-Pues vera ,Sensei, queríamos…-comenzó Donatello. Si su Sensei daba la negativa nada mas empezar, estaban perdidos.

-¡Queremos aprender artes marciales! ¿Usted sabe de eso?-dijo Mikey de repente. Sus hermanos le miraron con mala cara.

-¿Podemos?-dijeron los tres, poniendo la cara mas adorable que podían tener.

Al Sensei le costó resistirse a la mirada de cordero degollado de sus hijos- Mmm… ¿Artes marciales? ¿Y eso porque?

-Hoy han estrenado una serie que se llama Bola De Dragón, en la que el protagonista es un niño llamado Goku…-Comenzó Donatello.

-…Pero es un niño con cola que sabe artes marciales! Es mas fuerte que nosotros incluso! Si le disparan con una pistola a penas se immuta!- Se emocionó Raph.

-Sí, y tiene un baston como el de Donnie, solo que es rojo, indestructible, y se alarga hasta el infinito, y…-Donnie cortó a Mikey, quien estaba totalmente fascinado.

-Y ha vivido muchos años apartado de la sociedad, como nosotros! Pero tuvo un abuelo que le dejo una bola naranja de cuatro estrellas que se llama bola del dragon…-Donnie continuó explicando.

-Pero hay siete bolas, cada una con estrellas del uno al siete y si las reunes todas invocas a Shenron, un dragon que te concede el deseo que quieras!-Raphael estaba mas emocionado que Mikey, incluso.

-Sí, si y…- Mikey iba a seguir narrando la fascinante historia cuando su maestro les cortó.

-Ya basta, ya basta, chicos.-El sensei intentó procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir por parte de sus exaltados hijos.

Las tortugas se intentaron calmar un poco con tal de escuchar a su maestro.

-Bien, chicos…-miró a sus hijos, que estaban emocionados cual infante con un juguete nuevo- He de entender que esta serie os ha causado una gran impresión. -prosiguió la rata- No obstante, es demasiado tarde para entrenar, debeis descansar un poco. Mañana, después del entrenamiento, podremos hablar de ello.

-¿Eso es un si?-Preguntó Mikey

El sensei asintió sonriente- Sí, lo es. Con la condición que os vayáis a dormir ya.

-¡Gracias, sensei!-dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Buenas noches, chicos…-Splinter fue a buscar su vaso de leche, pensando en que quizás, sus hijos no eran tan mayores como aparentaban ser. Leonardo tenia una gran afición por esa serie del espacio… Pero para ser la primera vez que la veían, estaban muy exaltados.

Los chicos se pusieron en camino de sus respectivas habitaciones cuando…

-Por lo que veo no soy el único friki aquí, ¿no, Raph?-le preguntó Leo con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Te quivocas. Aquí el único friki eres tu- le reprochó el de rojo.- Yo no pego las narices a la tele como si se me fuera la vida en ello… ¿Verdad, chicos?- dijo preguntando a Donnie y a Mikey, que miraban hacia otro lado.

-Pues… La verdad es que…- ante la mirada furibunda de su hermano, el genio no dijo mas palabra.

-No sabes lo que te has perdido, hermano!-le comenzó a contar Mikey- Esta serie es genial, porque Goku…

-Dejalo, Mikey, hoy no estoy de humor.

-Pero… El Sensei dice que mañana nos ensenyara artes marciales…

-¿Artes marciales? ¿Para que quieres aprender eso? Mikey, eres una TORTUGA MUTANTE QUE SABE NINJITSU.

-¡Para parar las balas con la cabeza! Y... ¡Y derribar coches de una sola patada!

-Ademas, la serie da ideas muy buenas, como las capsulas Hoi-poi. Si no fuera por la advertencia del maestro ya las estaría fabricando!

-Donnie, ¿Tu tambien? –se sorprendió el líder, al ver que hasta el genio estaba enganchado a esa aventura- ¿Y se puede saber que es un Hoi-poi?

-Es una capsula donde se puede guardar todo! Cualquier cosa! Incluso un coche!- intentó convencerlo Donatello.

Leo intentó no reírse- Donnie, te tenia por alguien racional-sus tres hermanos le miraron mal- ¿Que? Si es verdad! ¿Un trasto donde cabe el infinito para guardarlo todo? ¿En serio, Donnie?

-No te rias!-

-Y tu te das cuenta de que eres un ABURRIDO?-dijo Raph molesto.

-¿Yo aburrido? ¿No serás tú que eres demasiado infantil?

-Y lo dice el que duerme con el muñeco del Capitan Ryan En la mesita de noche!

Donnie y Mikey hicieron esfuerzos para no partirse en dos de la risa.

Leo les miro con cara de pocos amigos- NO es un muñeco, es un DESPERTADOR, ¿Me entendeis? ¡DES-PER-TA-DOR!

-De acuerdo, Intrepido, lo que tu digas ves a soñar con esos bobos espaciales.

Así fue como nuestros amigos se fueron a dormir, con la esperanza de aprender artes marciales.

Pero no todos estaban tan ilusionados con la idea.

Leonardo estaba intentando comprender el porque de tanto alboroto por unos míseros dibujos animados.

"¿Un niño con cola? Ya ves tu! Eso no merece la pena cambiarlo por Heroes espaciales. Eso sí que es bueno! Grandes aventuras en mundos desconocidos, luchas contra enemigos terribles, un intrépido líder! Y lo cambian por un crío que busca pelotas naranjas! "

El líder seguia sin entender por que le daban tanta importancia a una simple serie. Mosqueado, miro al techo y se sorprendió al ver lo que había: Un enorme poster Con la imagen del Intrepido, la nave en la cual viajaban los héroes de su serie preferida.

Se sintió algo contrariado: Estaba enfadado con sus hermanos por gustarles (Obsesionarles, mejor dicho) una serie de televisión. ¿No era muy diferente de lo que hacia él hasta ahora ¿No?

Pensando en todo, al final el líder se durmió, aún decepcionado por la desaparición de su serie favorita.

…

¿Qué pasara en el entrenamiento? ¿Sera como nuestros amigos esperan?

¿Y Leonardo? ¿Olvidara Héroes Espaciales o seguirá con su fanatismo?

¡Lo sabremos en el próximo episodio!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bién, que os ha parecido? ¿Continuo o no?

Yo vi tanto Dragon ball como las tortugas ninja en catalán (vivo en Barcelona) pero como tengo que escribir el fic en español, pues he puesto las canciones en español de España.

Dejen Reviews! Se aceptan críticas buenas y malas! Si hay algo que puedo mejorar, hacédmelo saber!


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT&DB 2

Bien, bien, continuemos!

Antes de comenzar, os doy mil gracias por los reviews! Me alegro que os haya gustado la historia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

A penas eran las 7 de la mañana, pero Donnie, Raph i Mikey ya estaban en el dojo, observando al palo Bô del de morado como si fuera algo inédito.

Mikey dio un fuerte golpe con el palo a la estaca de madera que estaba clavada en el suelo.

-Kiaaaa!-exclamo el de naranja- Muere monstruo!- pero el palo se desvió hacia la cabeza de Raph.

-Dame eso!-dijo el de rojo haciendo caer al suelo al menor- Crece, bastón!-lo dijo con tanto entusiasmo que, por un momento, pareció que el bastón iba a crecer de verdad; pero en vez de eso, su portador estiró el brazo hacia adelante y derribó la estaca a la que atacaban.- Me ha salido clavado! Mejora esto, Donnie!- le pasó el bastón al genio.

El de morado lo miró desafiante.-Aprende del maestro, hermano.- Con un movimiento rápido pero potente, derribó las otras tres estacas haciendo un movimiento circular con el bastón.-Considerate SUPERADO, hermanito.-dijo con sorna.

-Veo que habeis madrugado hoy- dijo el Sensei- Empecemos. Despues del entrenamiento habitual, hablaremos sobre las artes marciales.

-Hai, Sensei-respondieron a la vez.

-Por cierto, chicos, ¿Y Leonardo?-preguntó el Sensei extrañado. No hace falta decir que el de azul JAMÁS había fallado en una clase.

-Ya estoy aquí, lo siento!- cual serie de tv, Leonardo entró en la sala exaltado.

-Vaya, vaya, Don perfecto llega tarde por primera vez en la historia-dijo Raphael para molestar a su hermano.

-Leonardo, no sueles retrasarte habitualmente, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Cuestiono el maestro.

-Lo siento, Sensei… Ayer me costó conciliar el sueño, y no he dormido demasiado.- dijo arrepentido.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir-Sentenció la rata- Comenzemos.

El entrenamiento se hizo malditamente eterno para un somnoliento Leonardo, que hizo lo que pudo por mantenerse despierto. En cambio, sus tres hermanos parecían tener mas energía que nunca. Luchaban con esmero, como si esa nueva serie les hubiera aportado también nuevas fuerzas. Nuevas y potentes fuerzas que a Leonardo le costaron Dios y ayuda soportar. Cuando finalmente acabó, El Sensei habló con el líder.

-Leonardo, hoy ha sido uno de tus peores días.- le comenzó a regañar su maestro.- Aunque tu no pediste un entrenamiento extra, lo tendrás como castigo.

-Hai, sensei.-Dijo un MUY cansado Leonardo. Estaba aún frustrado por el tema de su mas preciada serie y cansado por no haber dormido y por el reciente entrenamiento.

Mientras Leonardo sacaba fuerzas de quén sabe donde para no caer dormido ahí mismo, el Sensei comenzó a responder las preguntas de sus hijos.

-Bien, chicos, ¿Qué quereis saber?

-¿Nos puede hablar de las artes marciales, maestro?

-En efecto. En las artes marciales, así como en el ninjitsu, se trabaja el equilibrio del cuerpo y la mente mediante el ejercicio físico y la meditación. A diferencia del ninjitsu, en las artes marciales no se utilizan armas, tan solo el cuerpo. Estas se utilizan para defenderse, jamás para hacer daño. Hoy comenzaremos con algo que conoceis bien: El kung fu.

-¿Kung fu? Pero si eso hace años que no lo practicamos!- se quejó Migel Angel. Su sensei le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza en señal de castigo.- Ay!

-Que quede claro que las artes marciales no son ni mucho menos un juego de niños. Se necesita disciplina, concentración, y mucha, repito MUCHA paciencia. Si lo que queréis es superar el limite de vuestras fuerzas, adelante, pero no hay ningún tipo de brebaje mágico que te haga mas fuerte. Eso solo se consigue con el equilibrio perfecto de mente y cuerpo.- El Sensei miró a sus hijos. Los tres madrugadores estaban totalmente atentos. Normalmente a estas alturas del sermón tendrían una cara parecida a la que Leonardo ponía ahora mismo, pero resultaba ser que las tornas habían cambiado: los tres hermanos le escuchaban como si fuera una trepidante aventura y no otra de sus muchas clases.- Leonardo!

El casi sonambulo líder se puso en pie de un brinco- ¡Sí! Digo… Lo siento sensei, no he entendido la pregunta- preguntó atolondrado.

-Por supuesto que no la has entendido- la rata golpeó fuertemente el suelo con su inseparable bastón- No he hecho ninguna pregunta.

Mikey, Donnie y Raph hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no partirse en dos de la risa.

-Como prestabas atención con tanto esmero, me preguntaba si querrías recordarles a tus hermanos el bello arte del Kung fu.

-Sí, sí por supuesto- Leonardo entendió la indirecta de su maestro, por eso se esforzó mas que nunca en hacer el ejercicio perfecto.

- Guaau- se sorprendió Mikey- Te ha quedado clavado, Leo!

-Bien hecho, Leonardo- dijo el maestro. No era una "obra de arte" pero su hijo se había esforzado.

-Ahora, todos a la vez.

El Sensei les tuvo cerca de dos horas mas. A decir verdad, incluso él estaba cansado con el entrenamiento: sus hijos (a excepción de Leonardo, obviamente) parecían incansables. Daba igual cuantas veces practicaran el baile del kung fu, ni los multiples ataques, ni las volteretas, ellos seguían como nuevos.

-Por hoy ya basta. Mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento.

Donnie, Raph i Mikey salieron disparados a almorzar a almorzar algo mientras Leo prácticamente salía a rastras de allí, dejando a su maestro comenzar la mas profunda meditación.

Cuando las tortugas almorzaron, Leo intentó conciliar el sueño en su cama mientras los otros tres iban hacia el laboratorio.

-Donnie, pero ¿estas seguro que funcionara?- Cuestionó el de rojo.

-Funcionar, sí. Pero no creo que de el resultado que esperamos.- dijo señalando al plano- Tendré que localizar una frequencia extrasensorial, cosa que dudo que exista a no ser que haya un movimiento en el espacio-tiempo y los atomos se moviera tan solo un micrometro, entonces se crearía una dimensión alterna a la que posiblemente estemos conectados, ya que en parte comparitriamos su espacio. Aunque su espacio no puede ser nuestro espacio, así que solamente compartiríamos el espacio sobrante entre los atomos alterados, así que la sonda extrasensorial del radar tendría que pasar entre los espacios de los atomos…

-Y eso en español es…- Le cortó Raphael.

-Creo que me he perdido en el "Tendré que"-apuntó Mikey.-Hermano, te explicas como un libro cerrado.

-¡Pero si es lo mas sencillo del mundo! Los atomos están formados mayormente por huecos, y…

-No te esfuerces, cerebrito.-le recordó el mas gruñón.

- Resumiendo, no puedes construirlo.- se decepcionó Mikey.

-Por ahora solo puedo hacer estereotipos y descubrir la estructura ideal para el radar del dragón. Seguramente la redonda, ya que la tierra es esférica, pero puede que la ovalada, ya que es el prototipo de rotación que sigua el planeta y se cree que el universo tiene esa forma aunque no esta demostrado. Tambien hemos de averiguar la aleación de metales adecuada para…

-¡BASTA YA!- Raph se enfadó.- ¿Pero es que no eres capaz de hablar con normalidad?

-Raph no es para tanto- le intento calmar el de naranja.- Y si no se puede construir… ¿Qué hacemos? Podriamos…- sus hermanos le cortaron inmediatamente.

-Mas Monopoly no, Mikey- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Y así pasaron el dia mientras Leo intentaba inútilmente conciliar el sueño leyendo un comic de su serie favorita.

Por mas que lo intentaba, le seguía pareciendo injusto! No, simplemente no! Se negaba a aceptar que no volveria a ver otra aventura con el capitán Ryan y su valiente tripulación. Esa serie formaba parte de él, toda su vida había querido ser como Ryan! ¿Tanta dedicación para esto? ¿Asi acababan las aventuras del intrépido y su tripulación? ¡Eso era una deshonra! ¡Esa serie se merecía un final epico! ¡Una gran batalla, con un gran final feliz ¡ ¡No un "Y ahora seguimos con Dragon ball"! ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Leonardo tiró con rabia el cómic al suelo cuando una voz se oyó de golpe.

-Leonardo, sígueme.-a la tortuga por poco le da un la parte mas oscura de la habitación salió su maestro.

-¿Sensei, cuanto tiempo lleva ahí?- Pregiuntó Leo con el corazón en la mano.

- Ya es hora de que todo esto acabe. Vámonos al dojo. -Le dijo el maestro haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de su hijo.

Leo intentó tranquilizarse lo mejor que pudo, pero no lo consiguió. Una vez en el dojo, el Sensei se quedó callado durante varios minutos. No soportaba cuando hacia eso. No era típico de el, pero desearía preguntarle "¿A que demonios espera? ".

-Bien, Leonardo, hay algo que quieras contarme?- comenzó el Sensei, después de la espera.

-No, no hay ningún problema, Sensei.-Leo le esquivo, no tenia ganas de otro interminable sermón de Splinter.

-Pues no veo inconveniente para preguntarte el porque de esa rabia tan repentina.- El sensei le lanzó una mirada penetrante.- ¿Y bien?

-Nada, sensei, es solo que…-El líder fue cortado por el maestro.

-Mentirte a ti mismo no te va a servir de nada, Leonardo. No te reprocharé que estes molesto por que ya no hagan esa serie. Cada uno decide en que quiere canalizar su energía. Solo te dire que la vida no consiste en luchar contra el canvio, sino en comprenderlo y unirte a él.

-Pero Sensei, ¡es que no es justo!- Se quejó-¡Yo he dedicado demasiado tiempo a esa serie para que se acabe así! ¡No se lo merece! ¡No!

-La vida es siempre injusta, pero jamás injustificada. Cada acto, cada movimiento pasa por una razón en concreto. Si el destino ha querido que dejes de ver la serie es por algo.

-Pero quizás el destino me esta poniendo a prueba. Tengo que ser fiel al capitán Ryan, y…- fue cortado por su maestro.

-Leonardo, estas hablando de una serie, no estas jurando bandera.- el sensei intentó no perder la calma. Su hijo podía llegar a ser mas cabezota que el, incluso.

-No es una simple serie, Sensei! Yo le hablo de aventuras, de valores…! –Leo intento convencer inútilmente a la rata.

-Leonardo, reflexiona sobre lo que te he dicho- se rindió la rata. Hasta que su hijo no quisiera entrar en razón, no había nada que hacer.- "la vida no consiste en luchar contra el cambio, sino en comprenderlo y unirte a él."

-Hai, Sensei- Asintió la tortuga, aunque reflexionar sobre eso era lo ultimo que tenia pensado hacer.

-Puedes retirarte-le dijo el Sensei.

A medida que pasaba el dia Leonardo estaba aún mas frustrado: No había podido dormir durante la noche por culpa de la serie, y ahora que intentaba dormir, no podía porque estaba acostumbrado a ver Héroes Espaciales a esa hora también, lo cual le recordaba a su conflicto. ¡Pero lo que mas le enfadaba era que no pudiera dormir por una serie! ¿A caso el capitán Ryan lo haría? ¡Pues no! Lo peor es que pensando eso se acordaba otra vez de la maldita serie y se cabreaba todavía mas. Y enfadarse por no poder dormir por no poder ver una serie también le enfadaba porque era de las cosas mas estúpidas que había hecho en su vida. ¡Y hacer eso tan estúpido aún le ponía de peor humor!

-¡Esto es ridículo!- dijo girándose en la cama de mala gana.

Entre una cosa y la otra se hizo tarde, y como su cama parecía esforzarse por ser cada vez mas incomoda, bajó al sofá con un comic (adivinen de que).

Se acomodó en el sofá mientras leía el comic. Pero la cosa duró poco, ya que sus hermanos vinieron con un pedazo de plastilina al que llamaban "radar".

-Es igual que el de Bulma!- dijo Donnie, orgulloso- La forma redonda es ideal para…-iba a comenzar otra de sus teorías cuando Raph le tapó la boca.

-No- el de rojo le miriandolo seriamente.- Otra vez no.

-Pero conseguiras hazer que el radar encuentre las bolas de dragón?- le preguntó Mikey.

-Ya te he dicho que es muy poco probable.- el genio no especifico mas.- Pero podemos intentarlo.

-Chicos, chicos!-djio Mikey- Creo que ya empieza.

El de naranja se lanzo a encender el televisor como si su vida dependiera de ello. La música del inico de capitulo.

*Vamos con afán, todos a la vez!

A buscar con ahínco la Bola Dragón.

Sin duda será, convencido estoy,

Una aventura grande llena de emoción!

Este mundo es una isla sin par

Donde hay escondido un tesoro en él…*

El capítulo comenzó. Goku y Bulma continuaron con la búsqueda de las bolas de dragón. En el comino, Goku se encontró un mounstro horribleque atacaba a una tortuga.

-Ehh, mira, Raph un Spike enorme!-Mikey se sorprendió por el gran parecido de las dos tortugas. Esas andaban a quatro patas, a diferencia de ellos.

-Sí, sí- El de rojo ni se immuto. Hablar con él ahora sería como hablar con una pared.

Leo se quedó mirando al televisor. Mostraba una chica de cabello azul con ropa MUY ajustada. Tenia un carácter increíblemente parecido al de raph.

*-Que tengo que hacer para que me des la bola- le dio bulma a niño se la quedó mirando.

-Nada- respondió con normalidad.- Ya te lo he dicho, es el único recuerdo de mi abuelo y no te la voy a dar.

-¿En serio?- le dijo la chica.- Si quieres puedo dejarte ver mis braguitas, pero solo un momento.-la chica le señaló su falda.

-¿Para que voy a querer ver yo tu sucio culo?-se asqueó el pequeño.*

Mikey ponía cara de asco- ¿Se puede saber quien quiere ver el culo de una chica?- le preguntó a sus hermanos.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé- le respondió Donatello.

Mikey miró a Raph y a Leo, que parecían ausentes.- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?- dijo moviendo una mano en frente de la cara de su hermano de azul.

Leo a penas se movía. Estaba de cuerpo presente, pero su mente estaba lejos, muy, muy lejos.

-Donnie- susurró el de naranja, llamando la atención de su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres?-contesto molesto, también susurrando.

-Mira- Miguel Ángel señaló a sus dos hermanos, que miraban a la televisión como si algo increíble ocurriera. En este capitulo no había ninguna pelea "impresionante", que digamos, Goku solo rescata a una tortuga y le da agua con sal.

*Durante el viaje, Bulma y Goku durmieron en una casa que Bulma sacó de una Hoi-poi.

Por la mañana, Goku se despertó temprano, y fue a comprobar si su amiga estaba despierta, pero ella estaba dormida. El niño se quedó observándola; jamás había visto a otra persona que no fuera su abuelo: jamás había visto a una chica. Vio entre sus piernas una pieza de ropa que jamás habia visto. La sacó cuidadosamente, y se sorprendió con lo que vio:

-¡Pero si no tiene P****!(Censurado, puede haver gente sensible xD)*

Mikey estaba a punto de vomitar, mientras que Donnie intentaba convencerlo de que no era para tanto. En cambio, Leo y Raph tenían los ojos desorbitados, Donnie incluso se atrevería a decir que estaban algo sonrojados; aunque conociendo el temperamento de Raph, seria mejor no abrir la boca.

*A la mañana siguiente, la tortuga encontró a su dueño: Un duende tortuga. Su nombre era Mutenroshi, y vestia una hawaiana con unos pantalones cortos. Llevaba gafas de sol, barba blanca y larga y un bastón. ¡Ah! Y una bola naranja en el cuello.

-Oh!- exclamó el anciano- ¿Así que has salvado a mi tortuga, muchacho? Muchas gracias.

-Sí- asintió orgulloso.

-Te daré un premio. Te dare la vida eterna- Alzó su bastón y gritó- Fenix, ven aquí!-Pero el Pajaro no apareció.

-Mutenroshi, creo que murió por comer algo en mal estado.

-¿Pero como se puede morir un fénix?-preguntó Bulma.

-Bien, pues te daré otra cosa. ¡Nuve kinton!- Una nuve amarilla apareció de la nada.-Jaja, aquí està! Chico, esto es para ti. Solo podras subir si eres un buen chico, como yo.

El anciano se tiró a la nube; pero lo traspasó y se cayó al suelo.-Ouch, que golpe me he dado. Es igual. Pruébalo tú.

El niño saltó no muy convencido. Sepreparó para un golpe que no llegó: Estaba flotando encima de la nube!*

-Guaau- Exclamaron los cuatro a la vez. Era absurdo, no se creían lo que estaban viendo. Sabian perfectamente que las nubes no eran solidas… Pero, no entendían porque, eso les hizo creer que, quizás, si creían con todas sus fuerzas que una nube podía ser solida, lo sería.

*-Como la puedo hacer funcionar?-preguntó Goku, al ver que la nube no se movía del sitio.

-Simplemente piensa a donde quieres ir y te llevará.-le dijo el anciano. Goku empezó a dar vueltas en círculo por el cielo.

-Wiiii ¡Esto es genial!- decía contento.

-¿Y yo, maestro? ¡Yo también ayude a la tortuga! ¡Le di agua con sal!- se quejó la de azul.

-¡Mentira! ¡No me distes nada, fue Goku!- Le reprochó la tortuga.

-¡Calla, caracol marino!- se enfadó la peli-azul.

-No puedo darte la nube…- el maestro la miró.- ¿Qué quieres?

Bulma respondió inmediatamente- ¡Quiero esa bola que tiene! ¡Goku y yo las estamos buscando!

-Pero tu no has ayudado a mi tortuga…-le respondió el maestro- Pero… Te la daría si me dejas ver tus braguitas- al viejo se la caía la baba.

-Bueno, si solo es eso…- la chica se sonrojó y se destapó.

Al viejo le sangró la nariz. Lo que Bulma no sabía era que Goku esta mañana le había quitado las braguitas y, ahora mismo no las estaba enseñando. La imagen de la pantalla mostraba a Bulma de espaldas, enseñando el...*

Nadie supo porqué, pero de repente hacia un calor insoportable. No era el típico calor de después de los entrenamientos; era uno que invadía toda la sala; aunque estuvieran ya en Septiembre.

-Así que esto es Dragon Ball.- Una voz grabe sonó por toda la sala. Splinter no podía haber elegido peor momento para aparecer.- Me habíais contado algo muy diferente a esto.

-¡Sensei!- dijeron a la vez. Son en estos momentos que no cabe duda de que el sensei era definitivamente su padre: Tenia la habilidad de llegar en el momento menos oportuno (como cualquier otro padre o madre en el mundo).

-¡No es lo que parece, sensei!- Dijeron de nuevo a la vez. (Sincronía de hermanos, supongo).

-Eso espero -dijo la rata.- Porque sino tendría que revisar seriamente la programación del televisor.

Sus hijos no dijeron nada. ¿Qué decir a un padre sobre ese contexto?

- Sensei…-comenzó a excusarse Donnie.

-No hace falta que os excuséis.-Un suspiro de alivio sonó por toda la sala.- Aunque no me agradaría que cogierais esa imagen de los maestros de artes marciales- dijo refiriéndose a Mutenroshi.

-Hai, sensei- asintieron a la vez.

El capítulo ya había acabado y ahora sonaba el ending del episodio mientras la televisión mostraba diferentes imágenes: Goku en la nube, Bulma en un coche con goku de fondo…

*Todo es colosal,

Irreal, soñador.

Quiero viajar a ese país lejano y singular!

Has de ser valiente y tenaz

No mirar jamás hacia atrás

Pues sino, nada en la vida tu conseguirás*

Pero de prontó, Mikey apagó la televisión, recibiendo una inmediata queja de Raph y Leo.

-¡Mikey!- se quejaron.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso queríais seguir viendo a Bulma?- Mikey miró a sus hermanos con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No!- contestaron a coro, completamente sonrojados.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba Dragon Ball, Leo- le reprochó Donnie.

-Ya…-dijo el de azul- Creo que es mejor de lo que me pensaba.

-¿Por qué sale Bulma?- le dijo Mikey para molestarlo.

-S…¡NO!- le contestó molesto y le dio una colleja. – No seas pesado, Mikey.

-¡Ay! Ya te pareces a Raph.

Todos continuaron riendo hasta que se hizo la hora de irse a dormir.

…

¿Conseguiran Goku y Bulma las bolas de dragón?

¿Dejará Leo a parte su orgullo de fan para ver la nueva serie?

¿Estais leyendo esto como si fuera el narrador de Dragon Ball?

¡No os perdáis el próximo episodio de Bola De Dragón!

… ¿O vale mas que sí?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

Y hasta aquí el capitulo!

¿Qué os ha parecido? Aburrido, divertido, largo, corto…

Para este capitulo me inspiré en mi hermano pequeño. Mis padres vieron esa escena en el momento menos oportuno, y me cayó a mi la bronca por dejarle ver cosas "inadecuadas" .

Cambiando de tema, tenia pensado poner en el fic todos los momentos épicos de Dragon Ball, pero eso me ocuparía como mínimo un millón de capítulos!

Así que he pensado en que me dejéis en lo reviews escenas de Dragon Ball que mas os gusten. (Solo la original, aún tengo que decidir si continuaré con Z i GT).

Yo intentaré seguir la cronología lo mejor que pueda, pero como dice Splinter: Ningún plan sobrevive nunca al contacto con el enemigo.

Pues bueno, ya no me enrollo más, aquí me despido.

¡No se olviden de dejar reviews! Se aceptan críticas buenas y malas! Si hay algo que puedo mejorar, hacédmelo saber!

Aki Naileben, Cambio y corto.


	3. ¡AVISO!

Wooolas! (Sí, me lo he copiado de JP, ¿que pasa? xp)

Hoy no trigo una noticia alegre; y es que quería avisaros que DEJO LA HISTORIA; pero es solo TEMPORAL. Los motivos principales, (para que os voy a engañar) son:

**FALTA DE TIEMPO**: Sí ahora se acaban las vacaciones de navidad, así que tendré que centrarme en los estudios y tendré menos tiempo para escribir.

**FALTA DE ORGANIZACIÓN:** Esta es la principal. Dragon ball tiene muchos momentos épicos que no me quiero saltar, ya que me encanta, siempre me ha encantado y siempre me encantara. Lo que hare será hacer una lista con TODO lo que quiero que salga (por largo que sea), escribir TODOS los capítulos, y subirlos cuando los tenga TODOS hechos. ¿Por qué no subo un cap cuando lo tengo recién hecho? Pues porque acabaría dejando la historia por un motivo u otro, como me pasa siempre. No se cuanto tardare; probablemente bastante, pero esta historia me gustaría de verdad acabarla. Además, se puede notar en los dos escasos capítulos que la historia esta bastante desorganizada; y prefiero tardar y ofreceros una buena historia a dejarla por estar haciéndolo mal.

Como ya os dije en el capitulo anterior, podeis dejarme reviews con partes de dragon ball que quereis que salgan y yo las añadiré a mi lista.

Cambiando de tema… ¡Acabo de ver el ultimo cap de tmnt 2012! No la podía ver por la tele (a los de clan se les ocurrió la fantástica idea de dejar de transmitirla :( ), así que me la descargué; si alguien quiere el link se lo paso por un PM o lo dejo en los reviews a ver que hago.

**.::¡ALERTA SPOILER! ¡ALERTA SPOILER! ¡ALERTA SPOILER! ¡ALERTA SPOILER! ::.**

**(Si no has visto el final y quieres mantener la sorpresa sáltate esto)**

…

Dicho esto, continuemos.

He de decir que ha sido un tanto "traumatico", por así decirlo, descubrir que Karai es Miwa; me dejó en estado de shock, pero lo mejor fue cuando derrotaron a la nave kraang y todos se van sin leo por poco no me pongo a llorar. Pero cuando Splinter le dice a leo que ha descubierto "cosas de su pasado" he caído en el tema y entonces si me he puesto a llorar: Por que tendre que esperar hasta febrero para ver la continuación y por el tema de Leo y Karai T.T

Menos mal que estaba sola en casa, porque puede que mi madre me hubiera tomado por loca si me hubiera visto, no podía parar de llorar. No pensé que me llegara a obsesionar tanto las tmnt, pero era para haberlo grabado: yo enganchada a la pantalla del ordenador llorando a lagrima viva y gritando "NO! NO PUEDE SER!".

Si has leído esto gracias por llegar hasta aquí, se agradece tener lectores así, sois los mejores! :)

**.::FIN SPOILER FIN SPOILER FIN SPOILER FIN SPOILER FIN SPOILER FIN SPOILER FIN SPOILER ::.**

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, ya se que me repito como un loro pero GRACIAS igualmente a todos los lectores, vuestros reviews valen mas que todo el dinero del mundo.

¡Buenas fiestas!

Naileben cambio y corto.


End file.
